Diana
Princess Diana of Themyscira, is a immortal demigoddess who leads a double life as the CEO of a large company called Themyscira Industries as well as a vigilante. Diana was sent to the United States where she becomes known as the superheroine Wonder Woman. She maintains a third "normal" identity for her private life when not bringing peace to the outside world. Diana is a ally of Team Arrow, Birds of Prey and Team Flash, she helps them when they need her help, they usually contact her if they need her help. She is a immortal demigoddess and the daughter of the Amazons' Queen Hippolyta and the Greek Olympian God Zeus, the niece of Antiope and Menalippe, and the Princess of the Amazons. Born on the mythical and mystical island of Themyscira, Diana was raised in the arts of combat by her mother and aunts in preparation for the return of an ancient foe of humanity (Ares). Wonder Woman serves as an emissary and ambassador from Themyscira, charged with the mission of bringing peace to the outside world (as that was the original purpose which the Olympian gods created the Amazons for). She would aid the Allied Powers during World War I, and would continue defending the innocent a century later, helping Superman and Batman take down the unleashed monster Doomsday. With Superman seemingly killed by the monster, Wonder Woman and Batman would be inspired by his noble sacrifice to begin establishing the valiant Justice League, in order to battle any future threats to the world. Now residing in "Man's World", she goes by the name Diana Prince while hiding within society as an antiquities dealer, and is known throughout the media as Wonder Woman, the first and foremost super-heroine. History Princess Diana was born on the all female amazonian island of Themyscira to her mother, Hippolyta through an unknown means. Diana was born five thousand years ago to the Greek God Zeus and Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons. Diana was raised in Themyscira, where she is raised to become an Amazon, a warrior woman whose goal is to protect mankind. Since the Amazons abandoned mankind a long time ago, Diana decides she must go and continue to protect mankind, despite other Amazons stating that it's not worth it. At some point during World War I, a Diana discovered a human named Steve Trevor lying unconsciously on the Themysciran beach. She approached him as he came to, asking him if he was a man, due to Diana never having come across a male before in her life. Though somewhat confused, Steve affirmed that he was, rhetorically asking if he looked like one. In 1918, Diana was in Belgium, where a photograph was taken of her with Steve Trevor and a number of others. Diana eventually left her home and established a business in Los Angeles under the assumed identity of Diana Prince. She soon decided to use her above average strength and skills to fight crime. Donning a costume to conceal her identity she made her crime fighting debut as "Wonder Woman". Wonder Woman had a confrontation with Slipknot, which ended in the assassin's capture by the authorities. "The world’s first and foremost female superhero, Wonder Woman at once embodies the unrivaled force and supreme grace of a born warrior, and the genuine compassion and understanding of a true humanitarian. As a symbol of equality, power, and truth, her natural confidence and unmistakable intelligence make her an unequalled, if unexpected, ally. The immortal Amazonian Princess Diana keeps her eyes and ears open for intrigue as the beautiful and mysterious antiquities dealer, Diana Prince." Abilities See also: Amazons *'Superhuman strength' - Due to her divine nature, Wonder Woman possess vast superhuman strength stronger than most Amazons but not quite nearly as strong as Kryptonians. *'Superhuman speed' - While not quite as fast as the Flash, Diana can run and fly at considerable superhuman speed, and uses her reflexes to deflect most attacks with her bracelets. *'Superhuman reflexes' - Diana reflexes are at peak superhuman level, being fast enough to accurately block speeding bullets being fired at her from multiple angles and at very close range. *'Superhuman stamina' - Diana's advanced Amazon musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human. As a result, her muscles produce far less fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. Her stamina enables her to exert herself at peak capacity for very lengthy periods of time without tiring at all. *'Superhuman durability' - Diana's Amazon skin, muscle, and bone tissues have many times the density of the same tissues in the body of a human being, granting her a strong degree of invulnerability to blunt force trauma, as well as a high resilience to pain. In addition, unlike Superman, she is invulnerable to any type of magic. She is also highly resistant to energy-based attacks, managing to survive even a tremendously destructive blast from Doomsday. However, Diana can be wounded by bullets, as well as pointed and very sharp objects, to which she is vulnerable. She generally compensates for this, however, by wearing her signature bulletproof bracelets. *'Superhuman healing factor' - Despite her astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Diana. However, due to her Amazon metabolism, she is able to heal a few times faster than a normal human. However, she cannot heal from moderate to catastrophic wounds, lost organs or severed limbs and must then resort to a ritual to restore her back to full health. *'Levitation' - Diana is able to levitate and hover in the air and slow her descent to a degree. She notably used this ability twice while fighting Ares. * Lightning manipulation: - Diana has the ability to absorb and redirect lightning channeling it through her bracelets. This ability allowed her to counter and reverse attacks from Ares and allowed Diana to obliterate him. * Semi-immortality - Due to her being the daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta, Diana is an Immortal, capable of living for eternity without visibly aging, with Diana having lived for at least 5,000 years. However, she may be beyond illness, but is definitely not beyond death or destruction. * Master combatant: '''Diana is extremely skilled and formidable hand-to-hand combatant, a master of uniquely Amazon martial arts, as well as an expert in most types of Amazon weapons, though she most frequently uses her bracelets, lasso and sword, with centuries of combat experience. This makes her one of the most powerful individuals in the universe, capable of challenging even the likes of Superman and Doomsday. * '''Enhanced multilingualism: Like all Amazons, Diana is fluent in hundreds of Earth languages, including English, French, Chinese, Ancient Greek, and German. * Immunity to mustard gas: Diana can walk through a fresh cloud of mustard gas (which is normally fatal to humans) completely unaffected. Weaknesses *'Limited Invulnerability' - Although Princess Diana has nigh-invulnerability, this is only to blunt objects or blunt force trauma, such as a powerful blow from a super-strong opponent. Sharp objects, such as knives and bullets can pierce her skin like they would any other human's, which is why her combat armor and bulletproof bracelets are such crucial parts of the Amazon's weaponry. Equipment *'Bracelets of Submission' - two specialized incredibly durable gauntlets that Diana wears, in order to compensate for her vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. They are also durable enough to block Doomsday's thermal blast. *'Lasso of Hestia' - a specialized indestructible magical weapon, with the ability to force anyone it captures to obey the lasso's wielder and tell the truth. *'Wonder Woman's armor' - Amazonian armor passed down to Diana by her mother Hippolyta, in order to protect her during battle. *'Wonder Woman's shield' - a magical Amazonian shield that Diana uses to protect herself from other weapons and energy blasts (in tandem with her bracelets). It is virtually indestructible, capable of deflecting even a tremendously powerful energy attack from the monster Doomsday. *'The Sword of Athena' - a magical Amazonian sword that Diana frequently wields in battle. Due to its magical element, it is one of the few weapons that can actually injure otherwise invulnerable Kryptonians, such as Doomsday. *'God Killer Sword' - A standard ancient sword that Diana wielded during her battles in World War I. Diana was misled by the Amazons into believing that this weapon has the power to kill the Gods, when Diana herself was the actual "God Killer". Though she managed to use the sword to kill General Erich Ludendorff, it disintegrated upon contact when she attempted to kill Ares with it. Relationships Typhuss James Halliwell Sometime in 2370 Diana had a fling with Typhuss James Halliwell which lasted for one week. ( ) Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Typhuss James Halliwell's love interests Category:Amazonian Category:Team Vixen members Category:Justice League members Category:Meta-humans Category:Antiquities dealers Category:Doppelgängers Category:Diana Prince